Scepter of Night
The Scepter of Night is a magical, yet dangerous, Maruvian scepter. It is the dark counterpart of the Scepter of Light. Background This scepter is just as powerful as its counterpart, but instead of light magic, it is used to channel the darkest magic. In "Shapeshifters", a passage in the Codex Maru indicated the former Royal Wizard of Avalor, Alacazar, was the first to discover the information and riddles within the Codex Maru, which revealed the Scepter's resting place. To make sure it never fell into the wrong hands, he divided the Scepter of Night into three pieces (the Staff, the Mount and the Jewel) and hid them across Avalor and left riddles that led to each part, while also casting a spell on the Scepter of Night's pages in the Codex Maru to render them invisible unless revealed via the Scepter of Light's Illuminate ability or a Malvago's dark magic. Appearances * The Scepter of Night (first appearance) * The Race for the Realm * A Tale of Two Scepters * Song of the Sirenas * Not Without My Magic * Naomi Knows Best (final appearance) Physical description The scepter is a silvery staff with a spherical purple jewel held inside its mount, a smaller diamond-shaped end piece, and smaller gems on each side of the staff's ends. Like the Scepter of Light, the Scepter of Night has panels from the mount, but with the panels curved downward instead of upward and a purple crescent moon engraved on the mount. Also, the brackets holding its orb are pointed and cubic as opposed to curved like its counterpart. Abilities The Scepter is an elemental staff, granting its user the powers of Darkness that can bring eternal night and many negative elements such as despair, destruction, and chaos if it is used for malice. The strength of such magic is rivaled only by Light magic. However, the Scepter is limited, since its powers are only unleashed by a single thought put into a single word spell, and overuse of it severely drains the bearer. In "A Tale of Two Scepters", two of the Scepter's spell words were revealed: 'Demolish' and 'Inferno'. Demolish can obliterate any target the Scepter is aimed at, and Inferno generates Dark fire powerful enough to burn through rock. Quita Moz and the other sunbirds Lama, Hool, and Qapa teach Elena the Scepters of Light and Night have spells that affect each other as opposites. Whichever Scepter casts a spell, the other can reverse it. An example of this is Inferno and the Scepter of Light's Blaze spell that, while both are fire type spells, can extinguish each other. In "Song of the Sirenas", Shuriki showed two more powers of the Scepter: 'Obscure' and 'Chaos'. Obscure is a spell that temporarily blinds someone and Chaos is a spell that confuses the target. The Scepter of Night is destroyed by the Scepter of Light and the jewel part is what remains of it. It may or may not have the ability to teleport the user. In the Season 2 finale, the orb was used by Ash and Carla to drain Princess Elena dry of the bit of magic inside her, which she had received after being released from the amulet. It was later shattered into nothingness by Mateo, forever putting an end to its threat, fulfilling his grandfather's last wishes. Spells * Obscure - Can temporarily blind someone. * Chaos - Confuses the target. * Inferno - Generates dark fire powerful enough to burn through rock. * Demolish - Can obliterate any target. Category:Objects Category:Magical objects